Feel
by king-veil
Summary: Bonnie Bennett was not a witch her whole life. At one point, she had been a normal girl. But now that her powers are gone she can't imagine her life without them. Now she is willing to do anything to get them back. Even if that means selling her soul to a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie Bennett was not a witch her whole life. At one point, she had been a normal girl. A normal girl who did normal things, knew normal people, had normal dreams, and wants. But now that her powers were gone she couldn't imagine life without them. She didn't regret what she did, and yet so as she laid there in the grass fields near the cemetery where her grandmother's body laid she feet under, she wished she was one with the earth again.

Dirt, soil, grass, water, power.

The need to feel those things went through her nostrils into her lungs as she breathed in the earth that she was once connected with. More than anything before she had wished to know what it felt like to be human again. Now that she wasn't, she did not know what her purpose was anymore. Who was Bonnie Bennett that wasn't a witch?

She dug her fingers into the ground and ignored the pain. The need to feel was too much for her.

"What are you doing?"

Bonnie immediately shot up at the sound of another voice. She turned to look behind her and saw no one. She quickly turned around in the opposite direction and jumped to see a woman in front of her. As she took in the sight of the person, she recognized her immediately. It was her cousin Lucy. Lucy was not a close cousin to her. When they first met, they were on opposite sides. Her being with Katherine and Bonnie being firmly next to her best friend, Elena Gilbert, didn't help their situation. That also made her be on the side of both Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

If you wanted to stay with Elena, she realized long ago that you had two accept the two vampires in her life. It use to bother her when she realized her place in Elena's life recently got lower and lower but she accepted it because Elena's friendship meant a lot to her. In a world where you could lose everything in an instant, Elena was one of the people she thought of as family and she did not want to lose her. Even if their friendship was no longer what it once was.

"You scared me," Bonnie breathed as she let the tension fall from her limbs. She was terrified that it would be a vampire set out to attack her or use her. But then again Bonnie should have known better by now. She was human now. No one needed her any longer.

"Hey cousin," Lucy said with a slight smile that did not reach her questioning eyes. Lucy's eyes bore into hers and Bonnie wanted to look away from the stare but she dared not too.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"I was dropping past on my way to another town nearby and I thought to check up on you. When I spoke to your dad he said you might be here." Lucy said as she looked around the cemetery before making eye contact with her again. "What happened? I don't feel anything from you anymore"

Bonnie's heart broke at the revelation of what she already knew. It still cut deep and the anger she felt had not yet melted away.

"I'm not a witch anymore" Bonnie responded.

"I thought so. Is that why you're out here moping?"

Bonnie gritted her teeth.

"If you were going to insult me you didn't need to come here." Bonnie turned to leave before she snapped back around. "We're barely family anyway. Next time you think about dropping by to see me. Don't."

"You're angry" Lucy said with a knowing gaze that made Bonnie even more annoyed.

"Whatever." Bonnie turned to leave. She would go back home and try to sleep. But she knew that would not happen. Lately her dreams haunted her more than ever.

"Wait," Lucy called out but Bonnie continued to walk. She didn't want to hear any snarky remarks when she heard enough from Damon to last a lifetime. She definitely did not want to deal with anyone's pity. She was tired of seeing Elena and Caroline looking at her with sad eyes. She was tired of Jeremy asking her if she was okay when the last thing she wanted to do was speak to Jeremy. The wounds of her pride still hurt her when she thought about Jeremy choosing a ghost over her.

Bonnie didn't get far before she walked into a force field. It was a wall that she used often. She knew the spell by heart that she didn't have to say it any longer. Now it was being used against her. She leaned against the invisible wall before she turned to look at Lucy who walked closer towards her.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked. Lucy gave a long sigh as she looked at the ground.

"Look," Lucy started and looked up at Bonnie. "I know you're angry. It's nothing worse for a witch to lose her powers but that doesn't mean you're not a witch anymore"

"Are you saying that to make me feel better?" Bonnie asked angrily. "My powers make me a witch. If I don't have them than what am I?"

"Bonnie, you are a descendant from the Bennett Witch Clan. You will always be a witch."

Bonnie banged her fist against the field. She knew that her anger might be irrational to some but if felt like she lost a piece of herself. She no longer felt anymore.

"So, what do I do now?" Bonnie asked. She needed to know a way to live as a human again. She needed to find the purpose of why she was living in the first place anymore. She could not remember any of the dreams she had before her town went into a supernatural hell hole.

"You can live your life as a human teenage girl," Bonnie rolled her eyes at the suggestion. "You can prepare for college, figure out what your major is going to be, find a guy to have fun with or a boyfriend to marry, this doesn't have to be the end."

Bonnie nodded. It was all the things that she told herself before when she found out she could no longer use her powers. At first the idea of it made her happy. It made her feel calm and like everything was going to be okay. But when time continued to go by and a month had passed, reality began to sink in that her powers were never going to come back. When she saw that she was no longer in the know on the supernatural events that happened in town, she knew that her purpose was diminishing. The Salvatore brothers no longer pestered her about using her for spells. She was no longer needed to her friends. That alone made her feel that she had not only lost her grandmother but she lost her best friends too.

"Or you can do something else."

Bonnie glanced up from the ground that she had become fixated on as Lucy told her about the possibilities of living her life as a normal girl. She stared at Lucy eagerly.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked. Lucy stared at her momentarily before she shook her head.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but I'm worried that you're not going to handle this human thing well. Your dad told me that you were acting strange. Bonnie, it's hard for a witch to continue to live without their powers."

Bonnie nodded.

"I didn't want to tell you this because this is hard. Not a lot of witches do this because of the consequences that come with this type of magic. But I know that you're a level-headed girl and you're also a Bennett. A Bennett has always been a witch." Lucy paused before staring Bonnie in the eye. "But you have to promise that you will be careful and not let this consume you. Do not let vampires take control of you. They have always been the downfall of every witch. Don't even do it for your doppelganger"

Lucy stared at Bonnie pointedly waiting on her response. Bonnie wanted to nod immediately but everything she did was for her friends and family. She had known Elena and Caroline her whole life. No matter how she felt about them at times she would never abandon them. Family was important to her. But she needed her powers back. She wanted to feel again.

"Okay," Bonnie lied. Lucy's eyes were cautious for a second before she gave a slight nod and continued.

"A witch never loses her powers. They are a part of you. They always have been. You were born a witch, Bonnie. You just didn't become aware until now and then you were able to develop your powers. Your powers but might feel like they're gone but they're still there."

"But how?" Bonnie asked. "I don't feel it anymore. Every time I try to cast a spell I don't feel anything anymore. I feel nothing"

"That's because your powers are dormant now. The spell you casted was too powerful. I know this doesn't really make sense but you knocked them back in. Think of it as you locking your own powers away."

"How do I get them back? I've never seen any spells on unlocking your powers?" Lucy shook her head.

"Because there are none. There are a lot of things that witches are not supposed to do. We have to save ourselves from us sometimes too. This can be dangerous if you don't handle it well. Not every witch knows how to handle this because most don't know how to survive it-"

"What do I have to do?" Bonnie asked cutting Lucy off. She didn't want to know how dangerous it was. She knew that she could do anything if she set her mind to do it. Lucy gave a grim smile before she walked over to Bonnie and grabbed her wrists. Bonnie stared at Lucy expectantly.

"Blood magic"

"What is blood magic? It sounds dangerous. Grams never told me about it before-"

"You didn't need it at the time. She probably wouldn't have told you anyway. Blood magic is taboo. Most witches won't speak of it because it requires us to acknowledge that we might need vampires. We hate vampires."

"It involves vampires. What do I have to do with a vampire?" Bonnie asked.

"You have to mix your blood with theirs. You have to use them to become one with the elements of the earth again. You have to use them to unlock the door inside of you and gain your power back. But this is not an easy feat. You need them. A witch's blood is not supposed to mix with a vampire. It's forbidden." Lucy gripped her arms tighter as she talked and Bonnie winched from the pain. "A witch was never meant to mate with a vampire but it can be done, but when you put blood into the equation-"

"Mate? You mean have sex? I'm supposed to have sex with a vampire?" Bonnie asked and her eyes became wild. She hated vampires. She could barely look at Caroline when she became one but accepted her because Caroline was the same girl she played dress up with as children. And when Elena turned she didn't know what to do. With vampires came trouble and she had never been proven wrong. Stefan Salvatore might have been the nicer one compared to his older brother but she still felt that he caused more trouble than he ever did good. The thought of having sex with one was not something she wanted to do and yet Lucy was telling her that it was the only way that she would be able to gain her powers back.

"Yes, you must mate with one. But it is not just sex, Bonnie. You have to share blood with this person. He must drink your blood and you must drink his"

"But I'm a witch. I don't drink blood." Lucy laughed and that made Bonnie frown even more.

"You need to drink the blood and become one with them but you have to be careful. Eventually, you must ween yourself off it to become a witch wholly on your own merits. If you rely on it too much it can result in death. Bonnie, witches and vampires were never meant to mix"

"Okay"

"Okay, what?" Lucy asked.

"I'll do it" Bonnie said determined.

"You didn't even think about it, cousin" Lucy said as she shook her head with disappointment. "You don't have to be a witch. You can be human and live a normal life"

"Let me ask you," Bonnie started as she shook off Lucy's hold and grabbed her wrist in turn. "Would you be a normal girl if you had the choice between being a witch."

Lucy stared at Bonnie long and hard and bit her lip. "I would choose a witch every time" She said with a humorless laugh. Bonnie let go of her wrists.

"I thought so." Bonnie said. "Now, tell me how do I actually do blood magic"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: As you read this story you will notice that it doesn't exactly follow the storyline of the TV show. I'll be changing and switching things around so everything should become much clearer as the chapters pass by. I also didn't get the chance to edit this so sorry about the mistakes.

When Lucy first told her that she could become a witch again she was ecstatic by the idea. However, when she told her what she must do to gain her powers back, it made her want to vomit. Bonnie was not a virgin but she also did not have sex with just anybody. Since she first realized what sex was, her Grams and Father always told her to value her body and not just give it to anyone. As cheesy as it sounded, her Grams would always tell her that her body was a temple and she needed to take care of it. Bonnie lived by that notion.

In her 19 years, she's only had sex with two guys. Tony Jones, the guy she crushed on since middle school, had wanted to make their relationship official and Bonnie was happy by the revelation. Bonnie didn't have many experiences with guys. Elena and Caroline always got the guys but this was Bonnie's chance to finally have a boyfriend. After 1 year, she gave her virginity away. It wasn't something that Bonnie regretted often but sometimes she would think to herself why did she give her virginity to Tony other than the fact that she wanted to lose her virginity. Every girl she knew was losing theirs and she thought that she was missing out on something. She wished that she could say that she lost her virginity for love like Elena but she didn't. She lost it to lose it.

Sex with Tony wasn't great. They were both young, the fear and pain of losing her virginity had ruin the moment. The times they did it after wasn't that good either. Tony only cared about Tony. He never really cared if Bonnie enjoyed it or not. But when the girls would sit and tell their amazing sex stories she didn't want to tell them that the sex she was having didn't come close in comparison.

The last boy she had sex with was Jeremy. It was different. It wasn't horrible and didn't feel selfish like it felt with Tony. It was emotional but it felt good. When Bonnie would look into Jeremy's eyes during sex, they never felt like they were with her. They were off in the distance somewhere. Ignoring something was always a thing that Bonnie excelled at but now she regretted it. Maybe if she would have said something about what she noticed before, she wouldn't have been embarrassed in front of her friends by the prospect that Jeremy would chose to be with Anna. A vampire. A dead vampire. A ghost.

Bonnie wanted to pretend that it hurt her because she loved Jeremy- and she did. But what hurt the most was how embarrassing it was. When Damon would joke about it, Elena would look towards the ground apologetically as Bonnie cut her gaze at her. Elena didn't have to tell Damon and Stefan everything and yet she did.

Bonnie stood outside of the Salvatore Boarding House and tried to keep herself calm. Even though all of her friends went to the same school together since they were kids, it felt like she barely saw them recently. The text message she received from Caroline 30 minutes ago surprised her. It said for everyone to meet at the boarding house. At first, she thought it might have been a mistake, but she knew that Caroline did not make mistakes like that.

Shaking off her nerves, she twisted the door knob and was not surprised to see that it was unlocked. The Salvatore Brothers thought they were untouchable. She walked inside and headed down the hall to the common area where everyone sat. She expected Stefan, Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler. But she was put off by the sight of Jeremy and Matt.

What was going on?

The chatter in the room from Caroline and Tyler stopped. It sounded like another one of their mini arguments they had daily. She would never quite understand their relationship. They all turned to look at her and she wondered why they were so surprised to see her.

"What is the witch doing here?" Damon asked and then laughed with a shake of his head. "My bad. I mean the human"

Bonnie bit her lip and closed her mouth. She would not satisfy Damon with a response. This was a mistake.

"Damon" Elena said exasperated.

"What a dick." Jeremy muttered to himself. She did not want their pity though. Bonnie could admit that she wanted the floor to swallow her up so she could disappear.

"I invited her here, Damon" Caroline retorted. "She needs to know what's going on. It's getting dangerous here"

"It is always dangerous in Mystic Falls" Matt said bitterly as he glanced over at Elena before looking at the ground.

"What?" Damon asked and looked around at the group. "You guys won't admit it but she's not useful anymore"

"Damon," Stefan growled as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"No, it's okay" She said and Stefan paused mid step. "He's right"

"At least someone gets it" Damon said with a smirk before he glanced over at Bonnie. His pale blue eyes pierced through briefly before he turned to smile at the group again.

"Bonnie" Caroline said sadly. The silence that took over the room was deafening.

"Really, it's fine." She hoped her voice sounded reassuring even though her heart hurt. No one really stood up for her and told Damon he was wrong because he wasn't. She didn't have her powers anymore so she was not useful in helping to protect her friends. There was no need for her presence here but Bonnie didn't come there for them. She came for herself.

"Well, let's talk about the problem at hand. The bitch Katherine" Tyler said as he brought the attention over to him. Bonnie could have kissed him. No one was paying attention to her any longer and she wanted it that way.

Bonnie leaned back on the wall behind her. She refused to sit down just in case she needed to bolt for the door.

Tyler complained about both Klaus and Katherine. Klaus hadn't been much of a problem lately as compared to Katherine. Once he had gotten his hybrids he was okay but Tyler was still very much so sired to Klaus and would do anything for him. And when Bonnie meant anything, she meant _anything_. He would probably rip his own heart out if Klaus asked him to. Klaus no longer bothered the rest of them anymore.

Compared to Katherine right now, Klaus seemed like a puppy. Katherine was out for vengeance. They said she was building an army. She was a problem. At this point, everyone wanted her dead, be it vampire or werewolf.

As Tyler continued to rant, Bonnie watched him. Tyler was a hybrid. He lived with both the sun and the moon. Ran with the wolves and drink the blood of the night. Bonnie could ask him but as she glanced over to Caroline, whose eyes were glimmering with a smile as she stared at her boyfriend, she knew not to. She did not want to get in the way of that. Caroline was finally happy with someone who loved her as well too.

Bonnie knew that Tyler could not be someone that she did blood magic with.

Bonnie then glanced over at Stefan who found his way back on the wall again. Bonnie never thought Stefan to be an ugly guy. He was clearly handsome but there had always been something off putting about him from the beginning. She was never wrong and it turned out the hot mysterious guy who randomly popped out of nowhere turned out to be a vampire.

Stefan seemed like an angel compared to his brother. She watched as Stefan's gaze kept making its way back to Elena. Elena sat closer to Damon this time. It surprised Bonnie because when they last talked she decided to choose to be with Stefan but something was clearly different.

She looked at Damon who clearly looked bored with the conversation and she knew he had something he wanted to say by the way he kept rubbing his lips together. If Bonnie was being honest she hated Damon. She could tolerate Stefan but it was something about Damon that made her want to rip him apart. He was not a good guy. The only good things he ever did was for Elena and that usually resulted in someone getting hurt other than Elena. From the way Elena turned to smile over at Damon she knew she was falling for him.

When Lucy first told her about the Blood Magic she thought that Damon would be her best match even if it sounded strange to her heart and ears. She refused to have sex with her friend's boyfriend even if it would help her unlock her powers. She did not want to be that person. Even if Mystic Falls had turned to a place for supernatural creatures to camp out it was not that many vampires. She thought that she could at least get Damon to do it since Elena was with Stefan. But something clearly changed over this past month and Elena seemed closer to Damon.

Bonnie was doomed. She continued to stare before she became startled to see those pale blue eyes staring back at her. It was Damon's and he raised an eyebrow before winking at her. Bonnie could not stop the frown on her face. She really disliked Damon Salvatore.

"So, what are we going to do?" Tyler said as he breathed heavily.

"Well… thanks Abercrombie for telling us what we already know" Damon started and Tyler cut his eyes at him. "The Klaus thing is your problem-"

"Hey, we have to help Tyler before he hurts one of us or himself" Caroline cried out.

"Not our problem. Just stay away from Klaus and go play football or lacrosse, whatever you jock boys do"

"Damon," Elena said. Damon glanced her at before he continued.

"We need to take out Katherine. That's our problem here. She almost killed Elena again"

"There are other people that she's killing too" Jeremy stated as he stared at Elena before glaring at Damon.

"Well, boo-hoo. Sorry for those people but I'm worried about her"

"Damon, please stop." Elena said as she shook her head in disappointment. "We have to make sure the other people in this town are okay."

"Well maybe if a certain witch didn't mess up the plan, Katherine would be dead already" Damon said as he glanced over at Bonnie. She didn't bother to respond.

"She almost died" Caroline yelled. "And you turned her mom into a vampire"

"Or Elena would have died!" Damon shouted back.

Bonnie was tired. She regretted coming here. She would have to find a different vampire. One who wasn't Tyler, Stefan, and definitely not Damon. She could not deal with this now.

She glanced towards the front door ready to make her exit until she noticed someone. She froze up as she took in Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked as she pushed herself off the wall. Every time she saw Klaus he gave her chills. He was a man who was out to get what he wanted and he did not care what happened to anyone else. That type of man was one to be feared. He gave a grin and he slowly walked in. The silence took over the room once again and Damon and Caroline stopped arguing.

"Hello little witch," Klaus said as he walked passed her into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked as she stood up from her seat. Her eyes were worried as she stepped closer to Tyler. Tyler stood rigged next to her and he grabbed her arm.

"Hello, love" Klaus said to her and then smiled at Tyler.

"I asked him to come here" Stefan said and everyone turned to look at him.

"And why would you do that, little brother?" Damon asked with a glare. Elena leaned close to Damon and glanced over at Stefan with accusing eyes.

"We need as much help as we can get. Katherine is more angry than I've ever seen her. She will kill Elena and anyone that gets in her way. She's stronger now."

"I could take her." Damon said and Stefan rolled his eyes. Stefan tucked his arms underneath each other and sighed as he glanced at the ground.

"Katherine is taking the people of this town and turning them into vampires. Everyone is scared. She's after something"

"Elena," Damon said in a that's-so-obvious-tone as he rolled his eyes.

"She's after something else," Bonnie said. They glance over at her.

"And what do you know, human?" Damon asked with a mocking tone.

"Katherine wouldn't just be here to kill Elena just to kill her. Klaus already got what he needed out of Elena so why would she come back to Mystic Falls just to kill Elena? At this point she knows that you guys love Elena and won't come back to her. There's no point in killing Elena especially with the risk that Klaus can kill her. It's something here."

"Little witch is right," Klaus starts with a knowing smile. "Katherine knows better than to come back here with me staying in Mystic falls for a while"

Caroline snorted and rolled her eyes at Klaus who continued to grin.

"So what is she here for?" Caroline asked haughtily as she wrapped her arm around Tyler.

"Well, my love as surprising as it is. I don't know" Caroline stared at him with suspicious eyes and Klaus raised his hands.

"My dear, I'm only telling you the truth. I was hoping to get some information from you amazing people but to my disappointment you are all clueless."

"Next time, my brother invites you, how about you don't come?" Damon said with a straight smile. Klaus smiled back before he turned to leave but not without telling Stefan, "If you find Katherine let me know. I will be off with her head for you"

Bonnie stared at his retreating back and let out a breath that she didn't know she held in. She glanced over at the rest of the room and knew that they felt the same way. Klaus had a way of putting fear in someone even when he smiled. But Bonnie refused to hold onto the fear.

She took one step forward before glancing at the rest of the people in the room. Elena no longer sat and stood up to look at Stefan with an accusing glare. She could tell that an argument would start any second now and this was the perfect opportunity for her to slip past unnoticed. She needed to catch Klaus before she left.

The last thing she heard was Elena exclaim how could you before she left out the front door. She looked around frantically but could not see him. Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked down the stairs and continued to look.

"And why are you looking for me?" She practically jumped out her skin and she turned right and Klaus stood in front of her. She tried to calm herself but it was hard with Klaus staring at her with a laughing gaze.

"Lost for words, my dear"

She wished the words would come out but how do you go about asking a psychotic vampire to have sex with you. She hated Klaus. He was a murdered and represented everything that she did not stand for. He would be the last man that she had sex with on this earth. No, even if it was them two left she would rather live a life without sex. But she needed him. She did not know another vampire and Lucy refused to tell her any vampires that she knew. Despite Lucy telling her the way to get her powers back, she made it pretty clear that she did not want Bonnie to do it and she wouldn't help aid her either. She was stuck to find a vampire on her own and now Klaus stood looking at her like she was pathetic.

Klaus squinted his eyes and then he turned to leave. Bonnie's arm shot out to grab his but he only slammed her into pole behind her. She cried out in pain and winced.

"What are you touching me for?" Klaus asked. Bonnie's arm was clasped onto his wool coat and she stared at Klaus who stared back at her with honey coated eyes.

Bonnie gulped before she pulled him closer and kissed him. The feel of his lips was something that she did not expect. She would think them to be cold and yet they were soft and velvety. She quickly pulled herself back and stared at him.

"What is this?" Klaus asked. "They decided my dear Caroline wasn't enough to use against me so they asked you?"

"No," Bonnie blurted. She gasped at the hand that laid splayed across her chest to pin her against the pole slowly moved up before it rested on her neck. Her eyes widened at the feel of his lifeless hands on her neck. Klaus's gaze on her face was curious before it settled on her lips.

She gasped when he plunged down to kiss her. This kiss was different. It still had hesitance to it like all first kisses. Testing and teasing, trying to get a feel of the person you were sharing your lips with. Bonnie's once tense body felt like goo as Klaus rubbed his lips against her before darting his tongue out to lick the space between her lips. She responded by opening her mouth. She thought Klaus would be rough but his kiss devoured her in a soft way.

He moved his lips from her mouth and trailed tiny kisses down to her neck. Bonnie did not know when her eyes shut but they were open now at the feel of his lips on her neck. Bonnie knew this was it. She needed him to bite her. She needed to bite him. But how did a human go about biting a vampire and drinking its blood? She did not know how but it was always a first time for everything.

As he continued to drop kisses, it soon turned to sucking. Bonnie leaned down to nuzzle his neck. She placed soft kisses and gasped when she felt his teeth graze her neck. She applied more pressure to her kisses and grazed her teeth against his soft skin, scraping it lightly. Klaus gasped and pushed himself into Bonnie, dropping his hold on her neck and wrapping his arms around her to push her closer.

She just needed to bite hard enough and want it. Lucy told her that if she wanted it enough she would be able to drink the blood of a vampire in ecstasy.

"Bite me" Bonnie muttered.

It was the wrong thing to say. Klaus pulled back untangling himself from her to look at her with a curious gaze.

"What are you up to, my dear?" He asked. Bonnie would tell him the truth. She would tell him about blood magic. Bonnie's heart beat heavily but before she could let the words fall from her lips she heard a movement. She glanced back and when she turned back around Klaus was gone.

Bonnie let out a heavy sigh before she stomped her foot on the ground. Klaus wouldn't be able to trust her.

"Bonnie,"

She bit her lip before she stepped from behind the pole and looked at Stefan. He stared at her with a curious gaze.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"Just needed some air. Plus, you guys didn't seem to need me anyway"

"Look, I'm sorry about Damon-" Stefan started but Bonnie cut him off.

"It's okay. I don't have my witch powers anymore so I can't really be of help anymore"

"I'm sorry, Bonnie" Stefan said with a sad gaze. "I know it's probably hard and everyone has been busy-"

"Don't" Bonnie shook her head before she gazed at the moon that was peaking out now.

"I'm fine" She tried to assure him. "I'm dealing and don't worry I'll get my powers back"

That piqued his interest and his gaze became surprised. "How?" He asked.

"Don't worry about it." Bonnie said as she turned to leave. "I'm working on it."

Bonnie walked towards her car. She needed to find a vampire soon.


End file.
